1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-cooled vane-cell compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air-cooled vane-cell compressors are known in principle and are used for various purposes, for example, for silo and tank vehicles. These air-cooled compressors have a housing which is equipped with feet and with cooling ribs lying in the longitudinal direction of the housing. In this housing, eccentric to the housing bore, there is a rotor, which is equipped with radially movable blades and the shaft journals of which are supported in beatings from covers which are located on the front faces of the housing. Flanges are arranged on the housing at 90.degree. to the covers for suctioning in or expelling the medium and the longitudinal axes of the flanges are aligned with one another. The rotor has two free shaft ends, on each of which a ventilator is located for the purpose of air-cooling.
This design, which has been in use for years, has the disadvantage that the temperature distribution varies greatly circumferentially and that relatively large sealing gaps are required due to the distortion of the housing. However, large sealing gaps mean relatively poor efficiency, since the size of the sealing gap has a significant influence on efficiency, due to power loss.